


empty planet

by witchtrials



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Character Death, Death, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchtrials/pseuds/witchtrials
Summary: It was supposed to be a good day.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	empty planet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ‘planet of love’ by richard siken & jensen ackles’ dream (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZoaHRqejQ0)

It was supposed to be a good day. Your car is speeding past 80 on the highway. Something lingers in the air while you’re driving. The trunk’s loaded, the tank is full, but the radio’s off. You let the rumbling beneath you soak in. Your brother’s in the passenger seat drumming his fingers against his jeans. He’s more anxious, more naive, than you. You know how this will end, he doesn’t. You look at each other for a long time before stepping out.

It was supposed to be a good day. 

Until it wasn’t. 

The reality of what was happening didn’t set in until Sam was held like sand in your hands, slowly falling through your fingers. Your body no longer felt numb. It was hot and oily, and you felt like you were drowning in your own skin. There were no tears. No hands covering the blood seeping into Sam’s skin. Only a shaky smile on your face. Both of you knew this was the end now. You watch as your brother chokes for air with tears shining in his eyes. Watch as his final movements were to hand you something from his pocket. Something you haven’t seen in a long time.

You walked back to the motel with a heavy heart and an amulet hitting against your fingernails with every step you make. It was the only noise in the air besides your footsteps; there was nobody on this earth other than you.

The air was cold against the tip of your nose, but the sun was beaming against your back. Your car was still in the parking lot under the blue sky, and probably will be for the rest of time. You find no use driving it with no one in the passenger seat. You head off on Bradford on a hot wired motorcycle and the air is cool against your throat which stops your tears for a while. You drive and drive without looking back until you run out of gas on a dirt road and you can’t help but cry. You can’t help but realize that everyone you've ever loved is gone. You stay on the ground next to the bike for a long time. 

You stare up at the sky until it’s filled with stars. You remember the countless times you looked up at this sky with someone else by your side and cool metal of your car underneath you. You close your eyes and turn to your side at the thought. You now have nobody and no belongings. Just you. You won this war, but you wish someone was there to celebrate with you. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so please tell me what you think!! i'm always open to suggestions
> 
> find me on twitter: iawboy


End file.
